


Epitaph of an Unrequited Love

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, non-specific character, poem, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Someone has an unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph of an Unrequited Love

I'm longing for you to hold me,  
to feel your kisses upon my lips,  
to take me in your arms and whisper in my ear,  
to hear your voice speak my name,  
to lie next to you and wake with you in my arms,  
to hear those three magic words fall from your lips – 'I love you'.

Most of all, I'm longing for you to notice me.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be anyone's unrequited love.


End file.
